Utility knives are widely used in construction, business and hobby applications for cutting such materials as paperboard, wallboard, string and other objects. Commonly, such utility knives are in the form of an elongate hollow housing that can be gripped by the user along an intermediate portion thereof and into which there are placed trapezoidal flat cutting blades. The blades typically have a single cutting edge. The blade is typically slidably mounted between a retracted position within the housing and an extended position in which the cutting edge is at least partially exposed through a front end aperture or slot, the slot being coupled to a manually operated element, such as a button positioned in a manner convenient to be actuated by the user's hand.
Some utility knives include two mating halves secured to one another with a screw. A blade is fixed between the two halves and is released and replaced by removing the screw and separating the two halves. The screw is typically removed by using a screwdriver. Also, the two halves of these utility knives are often made from metal material.
The flat cutting blades used in utility knives are most useful and are easiest to use when the blades are extremely sharp. These blades, therefore, are frequently replaced once they become dull. For this purpose, known utility knives provide storage within the handle for additional blades so that these will be readily available when needed. In order to facilitate this replacement procedure, some utility knives provide a blade holder which stores the plurality of blades and which may be removed from the utility knife handle. However, these are disadvantaged in that once the holder is removed from the handle, there is nothing to prevent one or more of the blades from falling out. In the situation where the blade holder is not removable, the blade holder is not positionable to permit quick and convenient access to the replacement blades.
Thus, there is a need for a utility knife that presents a user with replacement blades contained therein by providing a replacement blade holder pivotally connected internally to the utility knife. A further need exists for a utility knife that includes a latching lever selectively movable between a latched position and an unlatched position, wherein handle portions of the utility knife can pivot relative to one another about a pivot axis when the lever is in the unlatched position.